Recruiting the Spiked Hair Boy
by Skyla Talon
Summary: (AU) The Overlord is in charge of Ninjago. The rebellion needs more recruits. However a spiked hair boy might be exactly what they need. Too bad every-time they go to ask him to join, he has to go deal with a family emergency... What can they do? Rating cause I'm paranoid. Update once a month
1. Prologue AN

**A/N: So, Stormyskies8 and I like to talk with each other. What we talk about? Our dreams based of off our shows, movies, and books. We start off with trading summaries, and then we pick who will tell theirs from via the best most interesting summary. Also depends on what we are in the mood for.**

 **So, earlier today this happened when it was my turn to trade summaries (Warning: we are terrible at sticking with summaries…):**

 _ **Me: So, yeah I have a Ninjago one in which the Overlord took over Ninjago and Garmadon turned good and was helping Wu and Misako lead a rebellion.**_

 _ **Stormyskies8: Uh, okay.**_

 _ **Me: That's not the only thing though; you see Dareth is a rebel ally, and he runs his dojo as an 'innocent' civilian, and Garmadon, like, tests out any and all potential assistants. The rebellion even uses it to figure out who they want to recruit. Cause the overlord has banned anyone from learning more than the basics in martial arts. Only problem is…..**_

 _ **Stormyskies8: Wow, you should tell! I mean seriously, that was**_ _ **soo**_ _ **good, I want to read it!**_

 _ **Me: Really?**_

 _ **Stormyskies8: Yeah!**_

 **Back to the present:**

 **I changed some words around and cut some of the 'summary' off, so yeah. My wonderful sister then abandoned me afterwards, which I am taking as a she was serious about it…**

 **So, if it is good thank her for insisting I write it.**

…

…

 **If it is not good, my other sister, Catlovingmermaid, insisted on it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Prologue

Once upon a time there lived a great spinjitzu master, and his friends, the elemental masters. They lived in Ninjago, a peaceful place full of light. However, it was not as peaceful as it looked. For the Overlord, a being consumed with evil, to the point that the citizens of Ninjago uses it in the Dictionary as a definition of Evil. The masters warred a many wars with him to protect the citizens. However it was not enough.

The great spinjitzu master was destroyed, along with his friends. Only his friends' descendents escaped destruction by going into hiding. All feared it was the end for Ninjago. However, the great spinjitzu master himself had two sons, Lord Garmadon and Sensei Wu. Determined beyond their young age, they vowed to bring the elemental masters back, and destroy the overlord.

Many years went by. The oldest brother, Garmadon, married and had a son. The brothers made allies and located the descendants who had inherited their ancestors' elemental powers. They had found all but six of the elemental masters. They ones they needed were the fire, water, lighting, ice, earth, and the legendary green ninja. According to an ancient prophecy the green ninja will have all the same powers has the great spinjitzu master. He would also the Overlord and bring peace back to the land.

Now, you must understand that our story here takes place during an interesting time in Ninjago history…

You see, a group of five bandits have been terrorizing the population. They were all male and had strange names. It is also at this time that a young man named Dareth, one of the rebels in the rebellion, was looking for some help for his dojo. A fellow young man named Kai Smith had been recently fired and was looking for work more up his alley…

 **A/N: So? If you like it type yay stormyskies8! Into the review.**

 **If you didn't like it type seriously Catlovingmermaid! Into the review.**

 **Just kidding! Type whatever you like. NO SWEAR WORDS ALLOWED THOUGH! This is supposed to be more of a recap of what is going on in this AU. The story really begins next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1: Looking for a Job

**A/N: Wow, I think I should go hug Stormyskies8 or something…**

 **Here is the story of how Dareth meets Kai, and the rebellion decides that they need him…**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter One: Looking for a Job

~Outside: Bird's Eye view~

Thunder boomed loudly, scaring a small flock of birds. All but one, who kept flying, is eyeing the people down below. A fork of lighting suddenly shot forward nearly licking the tall skyscraper near the bird. The people down below were hurrying forward, heads bent against the driving wind, multicolored raincoats, boots, and umbrellas were being used to keep them all dry from the pouring rain.

That is, all but a single young man. Instead of the rain gear everyone else was wearing, he had on a hooded red sweater, worn out jeans, and red sneakers. His hood was down, allowing everyone to see his spiky, auburn hair. His hands were thrust into the deep front pockets of his sweater. He was also the only one walking in the direction that he was. If the bird cared to look closely, it would have noticed that everyone else was glancing sideways at him, wondering why he was acting like the weather was nice out, and not stormy.

The man suddenly stopped and pulled an old beat up newspaper from his pocket. After carefully scrutinizing it for a few seconds, he glanced up to look across the street. Right in front of him was a small dojo squashed between two skyscrapers. With a slight nod to himself, he shoved the paper back into his pocket and headed across to it.

All the while unaware that the fearless bird, a falcon to be more precise, had landed on the streetlamp behind him. And was watching his every move…

~Inside the Dojo~

A brown haired young man dressed in brown sweats was pacing back and forth, occasionally glancing out the window. His companions, a silver colored female android, and an elderly, clean-shaven, man wearing a colorful ninja gi, were watching his every move.

"Calm down, Dareth. I'm sure we will find _someone_ to help you out in here." The elderly companion tried to get the younger man's attention.

"My advertisement been out there for three weeks now. That and with this weather no one is gonna come. _Why_ did it have to storm today? No one is gonna come till the weather is back to its dark and gloomy self!" Dareth swung his arms open wide for extra emphasis.

Just then the front door opened, making a soft pinging sound has the bell above it chimed. Dareth spun around to face the newcomer. The young man that joined them was not one he recognized, and mostly likely didn't realize the weather. He wore a simple hooded red sweater, ripped jeans, and red sneakers. His sharp hazel eyes seemed to be set in a perpetual scowl, his auburn hair must have been slathered in hair gel to keep it spiked the way it was.

"Umm, is one of you Dareth? I'm here to see about a job…" the newcomer broke off as he noticed that the others were scrutinizing his looks, one of them making a mental note about a small scar above his one eye, splitting his eyebrow into two parts.

"I'm Dareth. Why are you looking for a job?" Dareth hurried forward to shake his hand.

"I was fired a couple days ago." The potential employee stated, as he accepted the handshake.

"Why were you fired?" Dareth gestured to a small window seat to seat down on.

"I was working as a party entertainer. Only, I'm not the most patient guy in the world…and it showed pretty badly. This time around, I'm looking for jobs more up my alley." He plopped down on the offered seat.

"I see. What makes you think this job real be up your alley?" Dareth sat down next to him.

"I've taught martial arts before, a few years back. It was really fulfilling to see the progress the kid..s made." He looked Dareth over to see his reaction.

Surprise filled the two other humans in the room. That was not something any of the past interviewees have said. They all either didn't know what they were doing, or barely knew anything. This made since, with the law passed thirty-some years ago, limiting the amount of martial arts civilians were allowed to learn. No one was allowed to go pass the yellow belt.

"Hmm, now then if you don't mind, but I'll like to see how you fare against my old friend, Garmadon here, in a simple dual." Dareth gestured to his older companion.

"Of course. Anything that will convince you I am the best one for the job." He walked over to Garmadon, where he then did the respective bow.

Garmadon bowed back, before moving into a fighting stance. The young man quickly mimicked him. Soon the two of them were throwing punches and kicks, yet were never connecting… something that was surprising the two friends. The fight continued, looking more like some kind of dance than a fight. Amazement filled Dareth has he realized that this new guy was keeping pass with his black belt friend, without breaking sweat.

"Trouble will be here in thirty seconds." The android suddenly spoke up in a perfectly monotone voice.

Garmadon quickly stopped the fight by taking a step back. As if he understood what was going on, the young man did the same thing.

"Thank you P.I.X.A.L." Garmadon gasped out. Both of them were slightly out of breath.

At exactly thirty seconds after P.I.X.A.L. called a stop to the fight, the door banged open has two police bots, accompanied by three nindroids walked in.

"Mr. Garmadon, you are under a arrest." One of the bots announced as it pointed its laser gun at Garmadon.

"What did he do to get arrested?" Spiked hair asked.

"His younger sibling lives with him." The other bot offered as an explanation.

"Well then. If that's illegal now, you might as well arrest me. I have a younger sibling living with me." There was a near growl in his voice has he glared at the bots.

"Well, uh, calculating a response…" Both of the bots stammered.

"How about you leave, and come back when you actually have something on the guy." Moving forward suddenly, he partially shoved the bots and droids out the door.

Turning around, he froze has his eyes landed on the others. He quickly pulled a sheet of paper out and handed it to Dareth.

"My resume. It has my contact information on it. I'll see myself out." He quickly left, clearly nervous about their reactions.

"Did just did what I think he did?" Garmadon whispered softly.

"Yea, I think he just did. Reckon we should ask him to join the rebellion, after I give him this job?" Dareth slowly nodded in agreement to his friend.

"Definitely, we need more people like that in the world in this day and age."

 **A/N: Should we tell them who it was that was looking for a job, or not?**

 **Until next time, this is SkyTalon signing off!**


	3. Chapter 2: Traing and Imposter-Droids

**A/N: Happy Father's Day! Ok, just so you know, the ninja, and Dareth, is twenty in this. Nya is nineteen and Lloyd is 'almost sixteen', in other words fifteen.**

 **Here is me responding to the reviews from last chapter**

 **Cheesepuff(Guest): Yes, I can see your reviews, in my email. They aren't showing for some reason on .**

 **Nagasha: Yes, they are desperate. Garmadon is usually in the hideout, but likes to come help Dareth from time to time. However, I'm a smidgen confused about what you meant by Kai's attitude, you wouldn't mind explaining some more?**

 **IfOnly42: Here is the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

 **Oh, almost forgot! Whenever the location says underground, it means the old abandoned subway stations/tunnels and cave system that is being used has a Headquarter for the rebellion. If it says Rebel HQ, that means the makeshift debriefing room for the leaders to meet in, that happens to be a cave underneath Mr. Borg's industry…**

Chapter Two: Training and Imposter-Droids

~Underground, two feet from the dojo~

The electrical lights strung throughout the hideout flickered on and off as Dareth, Garmadon, and P.I.X.A.L. hurried down the dimly light corridors, heading towards the office, where the other three leaders where. They were excitedly talking to each other about Spiked hair, as they have mentally dubbed the stranger. Turning the corner, they crashed right into a fifteen year old boy, with flat, neatly combed snowy white hair, and sharp green eyes with flecks of gold in them. His outfit was not too different from Spiked hair's outfit. He was wearing faded blue jeans, a hooded green sweater, and green tennis shoes. The back of his sweater had a large gold dragon stitched into it.

"Sorry Lloyd didn't see you there." Dareth scrambled to his feet.

"It's fine Dareth." Lloyd neatly sprung up from where he had fell, reaching to help Garmadon up.

"Where are you going in such a hurry son?" Garmadon looked the boy over, a small sparkle of pride gleaming in his eyes.

"I was going to go hang out with my friends. Oh! Speaking of which, Dad, I think…" Lloyd suddenly began bouncing on the balls of his feet in a poor attempt to keep his excitement in.

"Lloyd, I do not want to hear the end of that sentence. I have already told you a thousand times, no. We don't need a bunch of kids running around in here. You are enough. I'm sorry; your mysterious friends can't join the rebellion." Garmadon held his hands up to stop Lloyd in his tracks.

"Come on, we need to go tell everyone about Spiked hair!" Dareth nudged Garmadon, desperate to get going.

"Wait, who's Spiked hair?" Lloyd asked, only for the two adults and robot to leave without waiting. "Fine, I'll go be with my friends. They probably know who Spiked hair is anyway!" Lloyd called after their retreating backs.

Lloyd quickly rushed through the earthly halls to one of the hidden trap door entrances. Pushing it open, he found himself in an alleyway two blocks from Dareth's dojo. Snapping it shut behind him, it matched the rest of the alleyway, covered in icky dirt and dust, with poorly done graffiti on it. Lloyd casually walked into the street, and quickly started walking down a random direction.

Spiked hair suddenly appears and begins to follow him. They went down several streets, in an almost zigzag pattern, until they were suddenly back where they started.

"Hey kid. I reckon your pops was at the dojo." Spiked hair casually brought up.

"So, I was right. Dad did meet you, Kai." Lloyd glanced briefly at his old friend.

"Yea, some police bots and imposter-droids tried to arrest him. Don't worry; I know how much you love him, so…" Kai paused briefly midsentence.

"You stepped up and kept him safe. Thanks, last thing the Overlord needs is for the Green Ninja to go on a rampage, just cause he arrested Dad." Lloyd sinceriously thanked Kai, right before he made the slight joke about the legendary green ninja.

"Come on, we parked right outside the North side of the town this time." Kai rolled his eyes as he suddenly started picking up some speed.

"Ok. Last one there is an imposter-droid!" Lloyd broke out at a run, quickly leaving Kai behind.

A second later Kai passed him easily. No one noticed that their feet made no noise upon hitting the pavement.

~Rebel HQ, around the time Lloyd is walking around aimlessly~

"We have great news!" Dareth barged into the room, shortly followed by an annoyed Garmadon and P.I.X.A.L.

The three people in the room stared right at him. Then, one of the men, one with a long white beard and mustache, and was wearing a straw hat glanced over at Garmadon for confirmation over what he was saying.

"Dareth, the fact you have obviously founded someone to hire should not mean you can barge in here." Another man, this one stuck in a wheelchair, his graying black hair perfectly managed, calmly tried to draw Dareth's attention to the rules. Presuming that he was excited to finally have an assistant to help in the dojo.

"Actually, we believe we have found someone new to recruit." Garmadon moved to his spot at the leader's table.

"Really? Who might that be brother?" Straw hat guy peeked up with excitement, upon hearing such welcoming news.

"Uh, hold on Wu, Dareth? Did you catch a name before he left?" Garmadon glanced at his companion.

Everyone in the room face-palmed when Dareth shook his head no.

"Love, we can't chase down people we don't know." The last person in the room, an elderly lady dressed for a dig, with her long graying hair braided down her back.

"I know Misako. But maybe we can make an exception for him. Besides, Dareth is going to hire him!" Garmadon grasped her hands tightly in his.

"Should not his name be on his resume?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

"You're right! Hold on I have it here somewhere…" Dareth started to through his pockets, "Ah ha! Here it is! Let's see here…says his name is Kai Smith. High school graduate." Dareth read the information aloud.

"Does it have number on it that we can use to call him?" Wheelchair guy asked.

"Yea, do you want me to call him Mr. Borg?"

~Destiny Bounty~

A guy with neatly combed light brown hair and electric blue eyes swung his nunchucks at Lloyd's face. He was wearing a blue hooded sweater, worn out jeans, and blue sneakers. Kai was standing off to the side, watching, with two others. The one on his left had black hair, dark brown eyes, and was muscular. He was wearing a black hooded sweater, jeans, and black tennis shoes. The one on his right had stiff snow white hair, and icy blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a white hooded sweater, tattered jeans, and white sneakers. A yelp escaped Lloyd has he quickly dodged the attack.

"Come on Lloyd! You have got to concentrate!" Nunchucks guy groaned loudly.

"Come on Jay! I was I supposed to know you were starting now?! I just got here!" Lloyd whined has he went into his defensive.

"Your enemies will NEVER give you a warning before hand. You must stay alert!" the guy with the white sweater responded.

"Great. Training apparently includes life lessons now. Thank you Zane!" Lloyd's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"You're welcome." Zane did not pick up the sarcasm.

Silence fell as the fight continued. Slowly, but surely, Jay started to overpower Lloyd. Until, finally, Jay knocked Lloyd to the ground.

"That could have gone better. If Jay was the Overlord, you would be dead right now." Black sweater guy stated, clearly displeased that Lloyd didn't win.

"Lighten up Cole. He's not gonna go anywhere near the Overlord, until he is ready to face him." Kai rolled his eyes at their friend.

"Where's Nya? I thought she was going to teach me how to use her sleeping gas grenades." Lloyd pulled himself back up.

"Later. She has to work right now." Cole walked forward, ignoring the pout on Jay's face upon hearing their other friend was not going to be there, "Right now we get to work on the most important part of training…"

Groans immediately escaped the others.

"Cole, it is _not_ important." Kai growled, his eyes flashing in annoyance.

"Tap dancing!" Cole was oblivious to all of the groaning.

Lloyd stared at his friend hard for ten seconds, "There's a tap dancing competition coming up and you entered us into it, didn't you?"

"Nope! There's a tap dancing competition coming up, and I entered us into it!" Cole happily declared.

"According to my databanks, we have specifically asked you to not do that, Cole." Zane crossed his arms, annoyance flashing across his face.

"Aww, Come on guys, this is the only time I've done this!" Cole protested.

"What about that time when Lou needed you to take his place?" Kai arched his eyebrow.

"Or the time when…" Jay started to remind Cole another time he forced them into a dance/singing competition.

"Ok, Ok! I get it! This is the last time, I promise!" Cole threw his hands up in surrender.

"That is what you said the last twenty times." Zane face-palmed.

 **A/N: So, who likes Lloyd's friends? Poor Cole! His friends don't appreciate dance like he does…**

 **This is SkyTalon signing off!**


	4. Chapter 3: Dodge Ball Ninja Style

**A/N: I probably should have written this entire story down, while it was fresh in my head…**

 **A well, just gonna have to wait a smidgen for some chapters.**

 **Hold on. Looking up a name…**

 **There! It is Cheesepuff! Ok then.**

 **About your questions about the friends' powers, when Kai and Lloyd were talking on their way to the Bounty, they mentioned the green ninja going on a rampage if anything happened to Garmadon. They were referring to the fact Lloyd is the green ninja. Actually, the last chapter has a couple of references to Lloyd's powers. When Jay finished training with him, they mentioned Lloyd facing the Overlord. The others also know about their powers. They will either show up in this chapter, or in a later one.**

 **Does that make sense? Wait, they all show up in here…**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

Chapter Three: Dodge ball Ninja style

~Bounty, above the city, few minutes after Cole's announcement~

"Come on Guys! You're not even trying. It is very simple. Just do what I do." Cole waved his arm in expiration, right before he turned around and moved his feet so fast, none of his friends could follow him.

"I'm ba… Did Cole sign you all up for a dance competition again?" A pretty young woman walked in right then. Her shiny black hair was cut at chin length, her hazel eyes were exactly like Kai's, and then there was her outfit. A red one piece jumpsuit with gold trimming, maroon tennis shoes, and a gold bracelet with a red ruby in the middle. To top it all off, her face had a few grease streaks from working in a mechanic shop.

"Nya!" Lloyd stifled a laugh has all of his friends, except Kai, starting tripping over themselves.

"Hey guys. What's up Lloyd? Kai, you are doing the step-away-from-my-sister-look again." Nya gave Kai her best drop-it glare. Lloyd was pretty sure some people thought it was her I'm-gonna-kill-you glare.

"Cole is including me in this." Lloyd gave Nya his best save-me look.

"Cole! How many times do I have to tell you?! Don't drag Lloyd into _your_ competitions!" Nya growled suddenly, reminding Cole of the multiple times she stopped him from recruiting Lloyd into these things.

"I need Lloyd for the big show stopper. Sorry." Cole stubbornly announced, unaware that everyone else flinched the moment he opened his mouth.

A frustrated scream erupted from Nya has she thrust her hand forward. Immediately, a large blast of water shot out of her palm and hit Cole neatly in the face.

"Better now sis?" Kai flinched away has the water got pretty close to him.

"Yes. How about a game of Ninja Dodge Ball?" Nya tried to look sweet, but the others knew she just wanted to flatten everyone, especially Cole.

"I'll get the team belts." A sopping wet Cole spoke up, as he hurried out of there.

"Lloyd, you best not put them on the same team." Jay whispered into his friends ear.

Lloyd nodded in agreement has Cole walked back in carrying six of the belts used in flag football. Three were gold in color, the others were black. Cole handed the gold ones to Lloyd, but kept the black ones for himself. Lloyd quickly handed one to Nya, and one to Zane. Cole nodded to him before handing his out to the others. Kai and Jay both went pale upon realizing that they were to go up against an angry Nya.

"Right, you all know the rules. Black team, do everything in your power to get Lloyd out. Gold team, you do everything in your power to stop them. Lloyd, you try to get me out. First team to lose their leader loses. Got it?" Cole tied his belt on has he quickly reviewed all of the rules.

Everyone nodded their head. They all remembered the rules of the game that Kai made up with Lloyd's help. After standing still for awhile waiting for the other team to make a move, Jay suddenly pretended to sneeze, shooting lightning straight at Lloyd. Before Lloyd could do anything, Zane made an ice wall in front of him. All chaos erupted after that. Cole managed to bury Nya in a pile of rocks, only for Lloyd to blast him from behind. Both Cole and Nya lost one of their flags. Zane was trying to freeze Kai, who was using his fire power to melt the ice before it reached him. Jay forgot what team he was on, and helped Nya back up, which ended with a soaked Jay, who lost his first flag. Lloyd barely dodged a blast of earth from Cole's fist as they engaged in mock battle with each other. Lloyd yelped as he suddenly felt a sharp almost burning sensation on his back.

"Got you Lloyd!" Kai crowed with happiness as he snagged one of Lloyd's flags.

Lloyd turned around to yell at him, only to see Zane finally freeze the master of Fire. Lloyd burst out laughing for all about five seconds before Cole tackled him to the ground, claiming his last flag.

~Underground, the Next Day, one of the entrances~

Wu wanted to scream. The pizza delivery guy was here _again_ , and he just knew no one ordered pizza. Garmadon and Misako were walking past when they noticed Wu standing at the door. Turning, they quickly joined him.

"No one ordered a pizza here." Garamadon informed the biweekly visitor.

"You sure cause this is the address on the paper…" He glanced down at the small pizza box, his electric blue eyes sparkling with silent laughter.

Shaking his head Wu was about to confirm what Garmadon said when Mr. Borg and Lloyd showed up.

"Hey Mom, Dad, Uncle. What's up?" Lloyd asked as he hugged Misako.

"The pizza delivery guy is here again. Did you order a pizza Mr. Borg?" Wu glanced sideways at his paralyzed friend.

"No." Mr. Borg counted to three slowly in his head.

"I'll just charge it to Mr. Borg's account then." The pizza delivery guy shoved the pizza into Lloyd's hands, before turning and leaving them.

"Maybe we should just ask him to join us. He already knows where all the entrances are." Garmadon mused aloud.

Lloyd immediately shot him a you-got-to-be-kiddin'-me look. The young lad knew that the pizza delivery guy was his friend, Jay. Giving his head a small shake, he walked away with the pizza.

"Why does he always charges me for the pizza?" Mr. Borg asked no one in particular.

 **A/N: Another chapter done! So, thoughts on the game, or the hypocritical Garmadon.**

 **Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4: Firstdayatwork&attackbandits

**A/N: I'm back! And we finally get to meet the bandits mentioned in the prologue…**

 **OH! Just so you know, this chapter takes place the same day as the ending of the last chapter, but backs up so, you know what happened in the morning, afternoon(maybe, we'll see), and of course nightfall. It was evening when Jay delivered the pizza.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

Chapter Four: first day at work and attack of the bandits

~Dareth's Dojo, early morning~

"Welcome to class!" Dareth eagerly welcomed his students.

Groans immediately escaped them. No one was really into learning martial arts since it was basically banned.

"Come on guys, you gotta learn this. What if you run into one of the bandits?" Dareth folded his arms as he watched them.

"Easy. We can hide. No way they can fit in small spaces like us." One of the students scoffed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, kiddo. In case you didn't notice, the bandits are different sizes, and I'm sure one of them could be small enough to fit." Kai walked into the dojo right then.

"Who are you to tell us things." The same kid glared at Kai.

"That would be my new assistant, Kai. How do you know that anyways? I thought the bandits were impossible to get a good look at?" Dareth shot his hopefully new friend a weird look.

"I know someone that they robbed. Apparently the security cameras show that they are all similar in height, but definitely not the same. Except for two of them." Kai shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"Ok then. Let's continue the lesson shall we."

~Time Skip, closing time~

"Hey, Kai? Can you stay back a bit? I have a very important question for you." Dareth called out to his new assistant.

"Umm, can you tell me later? I, uh, have a, err, family emergency to deal with." Kai stared straight out of the window.

Puzzled about what had Kai so fascinated, Dareth joined him. Amazement filled him upon seeing a falcon sitting on a street lamp right cross from them. To make matters more interesting, it appeared to be watching Kai.

With a quick shake of his head, Dareth gestured towards the door.

"Go right ahead. I'll try and catch you tomorrow." Dareth quipped lightly, wondering how Kai knew about the family emergency.

"Thanks Dareth. Can see why Kid likes ya." Kai darted out the door.

"Wait! Who's Kid?" Dareth spun around, but was too late, Kai, and the falcon, were long gone.

~Exactly Midnight, Mr. Borg's Factory, base of operations room~

Three nindroids patrolled the massive office. They were working simultaneously together, each one making their rounds stiffly. And reporting back that it was all clear. One of the droids went to check on the corner next to the air vent. A silver shruiken darted out of the vents and knocked it down. A second later another one walked over and declared it all clear. A silver sword darted out will quick to knock this one out. The third came and asked them if their batteries were low. This time the vent popped open as a mysterious guy dressed all in white knocked the last one out.

The new comer was wearing a white ninja gi, minus the hood, a white hand knitted cap, and a white kerchief covered the bottom of his face. After checking that was the last of the nindroids, he signaled someone to come on out. Two guys dressed exactly like him, though one was all black and the other all red, jumped out. They were the exact same size, once the first one stood next to them though, you could tell he was slightly taller. A fourth one jumped out lightly, dressed completely differently than the others. He wore a ninja gi underneath slim, formfitting armor, and instead of the kerchief and hand knitted cap, he wore a slim down version of a samurai's helmet. They cluttered together for a few seconds before they started talking…

"Ok, once Mouth of Lighting gives the signal, Nindroid you download the information. Samurai X and Hothead watch for trouble. Everyone got that?" the one in all black asked.

"Yeah. Just one question. What will you be doing Twinkle Toes?" The one in all red asked.

"What I always do in these circumstances." Twinkle Toes responded back.

"The Kid has yet to be wrong. Best informant we ever had." The all in white one announced.

"Kid is our only informant, Nindroid. Hothead just needs relax, and not second guess anything Twinkle Toes says." The last one cut in, his voice sounding unnatural, as if it were being modified.

Grumbles of agreement slipped through. They all knew better than to push Samurai X's buttons. They continued standing around for a while, when a red ruby set in the middle of a gold bracelet Samurai X was wearing suddenly began glowing. Startled he pushed it and a hologram of a fifth one, which looked exactly like the others, only all blue, popped up.

"The mission is a go. I repeat it is a go. Green light. Start of race…" The blue one, who had to be Mouth of Lighting, babbled.

"Thank you, Mouth of Lighting. We will take it from here." Twinkle Toes cut him off, seconds before Samurai X turned it off.

They quickly set to work to find and download what they were after. Seamlessly moving amongst each other, clearly having a plan in place in case something goes wrong…

~Two Hours later, HQ~

"Those bandits! I can't believe it! They just stole the Overlord's newest weapon plans, right from under my nose! Please tell me this Kai agreed to join us." Mr. Borg growled in frustration.

"Eh, Haven't asked yet… Have you checked your surveillance? I want to double check something Kai told me." Dareth rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Um, ok." Mr. Borg quickly pulled up the video feed of what happened in his factory.

"Do you have any in which their _all_ standing together, shoulder to shoulder. Preferably." Dareth asked.

"Yes, we do. Why?" Mr. Borg was getting puzzled about all of this.

"Kai told me that all but two of them are _different_ sizes. I want to double check that." Dareth shrugged.

Perplexed, they quickly zoomed in on the picture of the five bandits exiting the building. Gasps could be heard as they stared at the height difference between them. The one known as Nindroid was the tallest. Both Hothead and Twinkle Toes were the exact same height. Mouth of Lighting was slightly shorter than those two, and Samurai X was the shortest one.

"How did _Kai_ figure it out before the police-bots? I mean, this is a major breakthrough!" Garmadon hissed to his companions.

"No idea…I'll ask him tomorrow." Dareth whispered in awe.

 **A/N: Hmm, I wonder who those sneaky bandits are. That and, WHY IN THE WORLD IS ONE OF THEM GOING BY NINDROID!? Ok, I'm done there. Not sure why I felt like typing in those two questions, I already know the answer… Actually I am pretty sure everyone reading this can correctly guess who the bandits are.**


	6. Chapter 5: Hide-n-seek, Ninja Style

**A/N: Hello! Ok, my puppy recently decided that while I'm swinging, she needs to jump into my lap. This is not a porch swing which she can do that, it is a normal swing and I have a tendency to go up high enough that I turn upside down.**

 **On to the Story! All Cole fans will be furious at me by the end of this chapter…**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

Chapter Five: Hide-n-Seek, Ninja Style

~Dareth's Dojo, early evening~

"Hey Kai! I was wondering if you could stay for a bit. Garmadon and another friend of ours is coming over to visit." Dareth flipped the open sign over to read _close_.

"Oh! Umm, I guess I can stay for a bit. My, err, aunt and uncle are coming to visit?" Kai phased his answer like a question, as if he wasn't sure about his relatives coming to visit.

"Hmm, a few minutes shouldn't hurt anyone." Dareth handed Kai an old falling apart broom.

"I guess. I probably should tell Mouth of Lighting that I'll be running late… seeing has Nindriod won't really care too much." Kai muttered the last part under his breath, alerting Dareth that he wasn't supposed to hear that.

After a few minutes of cleaning up the dojo, a loud knock came from the back. Startled, Kai turned to face the back, surprise filling his face.

"Do your friends usually go through the back?" Kai knitted his eyebrows together.

"Yeah. If you'll stay long enough, they'll explain everything…" Dareth headed into the backroom to let them in, completely oblivious to the look of pure understanding on Kai's face.

Kai tilted his head as he listened to Dareth greet his guests. One of them sounded feminine, a fact Kai immediately brushed to the side. It only took them a few seconds to come back into the Dojo's main room. Garmadon flashed him a grin upon seeing him there. Kai started nodding in silent acknowledgement, when a young lady about his age walked in. She had amber-orange hair, and soft brown eyes. Her outfit was simple, skinny jeans, a pink tye dye shirt, and pink sneakers. Her hair was long and pulled back into a ponytail.

"Umm, Kai? Any reason you're staring at Skylor?" Dareth waved his hand in front of him.

"Wha…No! I..I…I'm n..n…not st…st..st…staring!" Kai stuttered out, turning the same shade of red as his sweater.

"Ok. Hey Kai, we were wondering if you would like to jo…" Garmadon didn't get to finish his sentence, due to Kai quickly muttering something about having to go, and bolting out the door.

"Well that didn't work! I guess he must be eager to his aunt and uncle." Dareth commented as he watched the door bang shut behind him.

~Junkyard~

Jay grabbed a nearby monkey wrench, his eyes glued to the…thing? that he was working on. Zane was standing near the entrance, watching for Kai. An elderly couple wandered out of the old camper to check on them.

"Why, where are the others? This don't make no sense, just the two of ya." The elderly lady spoke up, her graying hair done up in a bun, gray-blue eyes sparkling with life.

"Taking it that Jay didn't tell you. We're hiding from Cole, Edna." Kai sprinted into the yard.

"Why would you three be hidin' from Cole. He's a nice guy." The elderly man, with short cropped graying hair, and baby blue eyes, spoke up, confusion evident in his facial expression.

"We are hiding from Cole because he has signed us up for another dance competition, Ed." Zane calmly stated, no emotions dancing in his eyes.

"Oh. Well if you don't want him to find you, then you may want to hide. He's headed this way." Edna was staring of into the distance.

The three friends quickly scattered, slipping into various hiding spots. Jay hid behind his most recent project, while Zane dove into an old fridge that someone threw out. Kai jumped onto a large statue of Jay that was in the middle of the yard. Ed and Edna merely stood there watching all of this. A few minutes later, Cole, Nya, and Lloyd rushed into the yard.

"Ed, Edna! Have you seen any of the others today?" Cole demanded, frustration gleaming in his eyes.

"Of course! We see Jay every day." Edna chirped up pleasantly.

"No, I mean, recently. Like in the past half hour." Cole glanced over at his companions, as if to ask them to help.

"Oh! They told me that today's training exercise is Hide-n-Seek. Their already hiding." Edna giggled, as she watched his expression.

Turning around, Cole went to complain to Nya and Lloyd, only to realize that they were gone. Spinning around to face the junkyard, he ran straight to Jay's statue. ( **Play the Scooby-Doo song that they always play when chasing the monsters all over the place…** ) Leaping up onto it, he peered into Kai's hiding spot, only for the old falling apart car on the other side of the yard to swing open, revealing Kai hidden safely in there. Springing up, Kai disappeared behind a large stack of junk. And thus it continued. All of them would rush to hide somewhere, only when Cole checked there, for them to pop out elsewhere. It wasn't long until laughter rang out as they rushed everywhere. After what felt like a few minutes, all six of them ended up on top of the old camper that Jay and his parents lived in. Laughing, they quickly jumped down, and turned to notice that it was getting dark.

"Yikes! We've been at this for hours!" Nya exclaimed as she looked up at the few stars that could be seen in the night sky.

"Nonononononono…I'm late for curfew!" Lloyd yelped as he noticed how late it was.

"Come on Kid, let's get you home before the rebellion starts worrying about your whereabouts." Kai tilted his head to the now closed gate.

Mumbles of bye could be heard as everyone rushed off to their respective homes. Jay towards the old camper, Zane towards the woods. Cole headed to the suburbans, while Kai, Nya and Lloyd headed into the city.

~Rebel HQ, same time that Kai arrived at the Junkyard~

"Hold up, Kai left _when_ Garamdon started to ask him to join us? That seems a bit suspicious. Did he mention anyone?" Misako rubbed her forehead.

"Yeah. His aunt and uncle are visiting today. He also said something about contacting someone because uh, something about a nindroid won't care about him being late." Dareth rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nindroid!? Dareth, that means Kai has some kind of tie to the Overlord! No wonder he leaves before you can ask. He is trying to get evidence against you!" Mr. Borg exclaimed, alarm flashing across his face.

"Oh no, I didn't realize. He knows about Skylor! And her father, Master Chen, is the Overlord's second in command! This is bad, really, really, bad!" Dareth interjected quickly, realizing that introducing her was a bad idea.

"Let's just stay calm. Brother, do you have any suggestions on what we should do?" Garmadon tried to calm everyone down.

"I do not know. For now, let's keep a close eye on him." Wu spoke sagely, worry shining in his eyes.

 **A/N: Phew! This chap is done. I believe Kai has a crush on Skylor. I'm not sure if I got her looks down correctly or not. Then again, I'm not sure if pink is her color. From now on, the various rebels will be trying to follow Kai. Should be interesting…**

 **In case you were wondering, Kai and Nya live on the Destiny Bounty, and they were walking Lloyd home since it was so late.**

 **Oh! Before I forget, yes Cheesepuff, they don't know that it is Lloyd.**

 **Bye!**

 **SkyTalon**


	7. Chapter 6: wait, What did he just say!

**A/N: New month, new chapter for all my stories…unless they're done already. Some of this will be part of the original plot that I can remember, the rest pointless fluff to fill it up. Also, I believe I'm almost done with this story…**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

Chapter Six: Wait, What did he just Say?!

~Alley behind Dareth's dojo, midnight~

The five bandits bolted through the streets, seven police-bots following close behind. Twinkle Toes quickly used hand signals to the others, affirmative nods rippled through the group before the all disappeared. Five minutes after the police-bots left, the figures slipped into the dojo through the back door.

"Smart thinking. Especially you Hothead." Samurai X commented, his deep voice sounding off for his small frame.

"Good thing I have a key to this place." Hothead twirled the key.

"Everyone thinks you're a spy for the overlord." A new voice chimed in, revealing a small boy dressed exactly like them, only all in green.

"What are you doing here Kid?" Mouth of Lighting asked.

"Thought I would warn Hothead to be careful with what he says around Dareth. He thinks nindriod means you are a spy, not a nickname for an old friend." Kid pulled his mask off to reveal Lloyd.

The others quickly removed theirs as well to reveal that they were his friends. Twinkle Toes was Cole, Hothead was Kai, Mouth of Lightning was Jay, Samurai X was Nya, and Nindriod was Zane.

"Maybe we should tell them…" Nindriod murmured uneasily.

"No. Uncle and Father pride themselves on finding elemental masters before anyone else. I have a feeling a group of misfit kids that discover the most powerful elemental master before them, despite the fact I live right under their noses, _might_ annoy them." Lloyd rolled his eyes as he scoffed at Zane's idea.

"Ok, we don't tell them. Do you have any information on Skylor? Where does she live? What's she like? What does she like?" Kai waved Lloyd off.

"Whoa, sounds like someone has a _crush_." Jay sang the last word, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"She is Master Chen's daughter, and the elemental master of amber. I recommend…he just left didn't he?" Lloyd groaned as he noticed Kai's absence.

"He left as soon as you mentioned her father." Zane calmly informed his friends.

"It's late, we all should get to bed. I have work in the morning, and I'm pretty sure most of you have work tomorrow too." Cole spoke up, exhaustion gleaming in his eyes.

Everyone that was left stood in a circle, placing their hands in the middle, "Water, Green Ninja, Fire, Earth, Lighting, Ice… Ninja Go!" They threw their hands in the air after doing their weird version of a countdown, similar to a team chant.

~Chen's Mansion~

Kai rang the doorbell as if he were desperate to get in. He had, despite the late hour, changed outfits. He was now wearing a red dress suit, with his hair carefully combed flat against his head. A bouquet of red and blue roses was clutched tightly in his hands. A minion answered the door.

"Yes?" He looked extremely annoyed to be woken up at twenty past midnight.

"Uh, um, is Miss Skylor home?" Kai shifted slightly, nerves surging through him.

"One minute sir." The minion then left to fetch her.

A few minutes later, Skylor came out, looking like she was ready to murder him.

"What kind of person wakes people up in the dead of the night!? Wait, _you_! Listen hear mister, I am my own person and my _friends_ will save m…" Skylor broke of as Kai held his hand up to stop her tirade.

"Err, I don't know what you're talking about. I, just, umm, WILLYOUGOOUTWITHME!?" Kai yelped as he thrusts the bouquet in her face, all the while his face was the same shade of red as his suit.

"You, you, but I thought…Ugh!" Skylor ripped a small throwing knife out of nowhere and threw it at Kai, who immediately yelped as it sunk in his arm.

"A simple no would have sufficed!" Kai squeaked as he backed away from the furious girl.

"Oh no. I, huh, hold on. I have a friend who can help! Umm, let's go!" Skylor grabbed Kai by his good arm and yanked him off his feet to drag him off of her dad's property.

Several painful minutes later Kai was mostly out of it as she pushed him into one of the cots in the rebel headquarters makeshift hospitable room. Within seconds, Wu, Misako, and Dareth walked in to see what Skylor meant by she had a bleeding arm.

"Why is Kai the spy here?" Misako arched her eyebrow at the sight of Kai almost passed out on the cot.

"Yeah, apparently he isn't a spy… also I stabbed him." Skylor pointed to the knife that was still in his arm.

"Wait! What? I'm positive he mentioned a nindroid!?" Dareth yelped.

"Why did you stab him if he isn't a spy?" Wu asked in confusion.

"He woke me up at twenty minutes past midnight, to ask me out on a date. I _may_ have lost it." Skylor looked sheepish at her admission.

"You may have? You did lose it." Neuro walked in right then.

"The Water and lightning masters are dating. Whoa, your beards moving." Kai suddenly announced.

"Ok, he's out of it. Wait! Did he just mention two of the missing elemental masters?!" Wu yelped.

"The master of Ice is a robot!" Kai said this the exact same way someone might announce they're a butterfly.

Neuro slapped his hand on Kai's forehead to check his temperature, "He's not running a fever."

"Master of Earth LOVES doing ballet and wants everyone to dance!" Kai babbled.

"Oh boy, wait how does he know about the different elements?" Misako asked aloud.

"No idea…" Skylor stared at the crazy out of it boy.

"Fire is water's older brother. He hates her dating." Kai mumbled nonsense.

"Neuro, what is going through his head?" Wu asked his old student.

"Would you believe me if I tell you a flying ship, with the bandits, and an extra, singing karaoke on it?" Neuro nervously asked.

"Ok…Know what? I think he is done now." Wu shook his head in dismay.

"There's six bandits!" Kai yelled suddenly, "The green ninja is the youngest bandit at fifteen."

"Ok, that explains the extra…did he just say that the green ninja is a bandit!?" Misako yelled, mortified at the thought of a fifteen year old doing anything dangerous.

"Kai, if you go to sleep now, I'll go on that date with you." Skylor sternly told her midnight visitor.

"Hmm, 'kay. Nindroid has a falcon." Kai crashed right then.

"Night…since when did nindriods' have pets?" Dareth finally found his voice.

 **A/N: Done! Stormyskies8 and Catlovingmermaid helped me out with this chapter. Then Cat decided to read the actual story. Came back downstairs and read over my shoulders to learn what happens next.**

 **SkyTalon**

 **Bye!**


	8. Chapter 7: Skylor did not say no!

**A/N: (Loudly, and off key singing) *I'm back!*(quickly ducks from a chair thrown at me…) fine, I won't sing. However, I can reveal what happens when Kai wakes up…especially since he doesn't know where Skylor took him. *evil laughs* Oh, and Lloyd doesn't realize yet one of his friends is in the rebel headquarters…So exciting!**

 **Also, I was reading through my reviews today and for everyone who did yay Stormy…you know I was kidding, right? Also, did I ever answer everyone's questions, besides the one about Wu and Garmadon's powers? (That would be a negative; I'm behind in the series and hadn't realized they had them yet.)**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

Chapter Seven: Skylor did NOT say no

~Underground~

Lloyd scurried down the long hallway, late for breakfast. After he passed the door to the medroom, he froze and backed up, looking like he was doing the moon dance, peering into the room. A grin crossed his face as he walked up to the cot Kai was laying down on. Leaning over his friend, he lifted his hand up and started…to poke Kai endlessly.

"Hey, are you awake!? Are you awake?!" Lloyd purposely yelled in Kai's ear has he poked him.

"Wha…Lloyd, what are you doing on the Bounty this early?" Kai groaned as he woke up, blearily looking at his young friend.

"I'm not. _You're_ in the rebellion's medroom. I'm taking it that she said no." Lloyd sat down next to Kai on the cot.

"I don't remember much from last night, Kid, it's all a blur." Kai rubbed the back of his neck.

"Really? So you don't remember the strange things you were blabbing about last night?" Misako walked in right then, puzzled about the familiarity Lloyd showed towards Kai, for never having met before.

"What things?" Lloyd and Kai both asked.

"Silly really. You said that there were six bandits, and that some green ranger was one of them. You also said that fire and water were siblings and water was dating lighting. Something about a nindroid having a pet falcon. You mentioned once about earth loving ballet and wanting everyone to dance… you also told Wu that his beard was moving. This last statement was made right before you announced that ice was a robot." Misako frowned as she noticed the growing panic on their faces, "Skylor then told you that if you went to sleep, she will go on that date with you. You agreed to her terms, and have been peacefully sleeping since then."

"Really? Whoa, I don't know what any of that means…" Kai fidgeted slightly, clearly nervous about something.

"You best get going now. I know that the Dojo you work at is close for the day, so you can just hang with your friends." Misako gestured towards the door, making a mental note to investigate why all of that would make her son and a complete stranger that they just found out that they could trust nervous.

~Three Hours Later, Bounty~

"You said what?!" Cole screamed at Kai as he lifted his two-thousand pound weights.

"Chill twinkle toes. Misako was laughing while she was telling us this; I don't think they were taking me seriously." Kai stretched out on the couch.

"Especially after you told them Uncle Wu's beard was moving." Lloyd leaned across the coffee table to grab more nachos.

"Let us look on the bright side of things. They now know that Kai is no agent of the Overlord." Zane held a chip up to Falcon to eat.

Murmurs of agreement rippled through the friends as they settled down to watch the big race. Kai purposely sitting down between Nya and Jay. Cole shook his head as he picked the remote up to turn the race on. A loud blaring sound suddenly erupted from the hidden alarms. Springing into action, the six friends ran to the bridge. Once there, Zane pulled up several security footages of police-bots and nindroids gathering around what appeared to be random spots throughout the city.

"Oh no, those are the entrances to the rebel headquarters!" Jay cried out as he scanned the areas the robots were targeting.

"My family is done there!" Lloyd cried out in alarm.

"Don't worry Lloyd. We'll get them!" Kai punched the air with his fist, a look of pure determination on his face.

"Yeah!" All the friends placed their hands in the circle, pure fury on their faces.

~One hour Later, somewhere in Ninjago~

Neuro groaned as he forced his eyes open. He was in some sort of giant moving box, with the others. The others were awake, Garmadon having wrapped his arms around Misako.

"Well isn't this great! Apparently Kai asking me out on a date at an unreasonable hour was just a trap to lead him to our HQ. I can't believe we fell for it!" Skylor growled, right before burying her face in her hands, having realized that she was excited for the date.

"Wait a minute. Has anyone seen my brother?" Garmadon shifted slightly as he scanned the familiar faces for Wu.

"No, last I checked he was with you." The master of gravity spoke calmly, in an attempt to hide how scared he was.

"Wait…where's Lloyd!?" Misako bolted out of her husband's comforting hug upon realizing her son was not there.

"Lloyd?! Wu?! Where are you!?" Garmadon yelled for his missing relatives.

"Ah! My prisoners are awake! You can stop yelling, by the way. The nindroids were ordered to make sure that there is no one left in your pathetic headquarters." A large screen turned on, revealing the wicked Overlord.

"Where are you taking us!?" Someone yelled from the back.

"To my dungeons. Where no one real hear from you again! Mwahahahah!" Laughing, he clicked the screen off.

"I believe now will be a bad time to tell that Dareth is also missing." P.I.X.A.L. spoke up from her spot next to Mr. Borg.

"Oh no… He is too big of an idiot to withstand anything the Overlord throws at him!" Mr. Borg muttered under his breath.

 **A/N: Hello! Wait…you didn't want me to get the majority of the rebellion captured? Ah, that has to happen before the final battle. I mean, if you go back to Chapter Two: Training and Imposter-droids, they mention that the green ninja will go on a rampage if the Overlord took Garmadon.**

 **Any guesses on where the missing rebels are? And by missing rebels, I mean Wu and Dareth? Lloyd wasn't there during the attack…overly protective friends. (Crosses arms in annoyance and loudly huffs…)**

 **Till next time, this is…**

 **SkyTalon…**

 **Signing off!**


	9. Chapter 8:The End of the Story

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

Chapter Eight: The end of the Story

~Destiny Bounty, What is Wu's room in the show~

Wu groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on a bed in a ship's room, a simple grayish white blanket thrown over him. Throwing the blanket off, he swung his feet over the edge of the bed, and almost stepped on Dareth who was sleeping on the wooden floor.

"Dareth! Get up! We're in some kind of prison designed to look like a ship's room. That, or we somehow escaped and are now on a ship." Wu paused as he reflected on that possibility, either case, both weren't possible.

"Wha…Oh no! I'm too young to be arrested!" Dareth jumped up and ran to the door, seizing the knob.

Both of the apparent prisoners stared as the knob turned, opening the door. Peering outside, they realized that they were indeed on a ship, and by the feel of things, it was out on the ocean. Taking tentative steps forward, they slipped into the hallway, Wu glanced down the hall, before walking off. Dareth quickly following suit.

"Soo, where we heading?" Dareth asked as he leaned forward to eye his companion.

"No idea. Originally I was going to use the footprints in the dust, however the hall has been cleaned very recently. Not a speck of dirt anywhere." Wu answered.

"What made you think there would be dust on the floor?" Dareth was bewildered by the answer Wu gave.

"This is an old ship, one that went out of style before the Overlord took over. I was hoping that a fellow rebel had found it, and is using it as a way to get us away from danger." Wu responded.

"Oh, so we're looking for fellow rebels? You know, they could be behind one of these closed doors, thinking their locked in like we did." Dareth pointed out.

"I… did not think of that. Let's start looking." Wu started at the fact Dareth actually had a good idea.

Several minutes later they had opened all the other doors. So far, they have found three other bedrooms besides the one they were in, a bathroom, and stairs leading to the deck. They also found what looked like a ninja training room/sitting area. Realizing that they had gone through all the rooms below deck; including a tea storage room, and a normal food storage room, and a library of ancient texts, for some reason all the ones about spinjitzu were open and had the least amount of dust.., they decided they might as well go on deck. Shrugging, they headed upstairs. Like below, the deck was devoid of all life. A single post in the middle with a dragon statue on it was the only thing on deck, besides the two sets of stairs leading to the bridge. Dareth took charge this time, leading the way up the stairs to the bridge. Once there, he froze, signaling Wu to keep quiet. A minute later, voices slipped out of the bridge, drifting to them.

"GARMADON! MISAKO! Seriously?! Dareth looks nothing like them!" Kai's angry voice broke through, screeching at someone.

Panic seized Dareth as he noted that Kai had just mentioned two of the rebel leaders.

"Sorry! Come on Hothead! It's not like you've made a mistake before!? Like, I don't know? Nearly blowing our cover to the rebellion!?" Another voice, this one unfamiliar, snapped back.

"I'm beginning to question agreeing to the whole bandit thing! I mean, seriously! Everyone is scared if us! Their all worried about their stupid businesses we could care less of…makes me wonder why we even agreed with the idiot that came up with this idea in the first!" Kai bellowed back, shock slipping into Dareth and Wu.

"Kai! It was _your_ idea! You're the idiot, as you soo nicely placed it. Now, do me a favor and stop yelling at Twinkle Toes already! Argh!" A female voice suddenly erupted.

"Nya! Water! Ah!" Kai screeched, terror filling his voice.

Alarmed, Wu and Dareth barged in…to find a dark haired girl shooting water out of her fist and onto a bawling Kai. Stunned, they stood there gawking at the master of water, when a raven haired boy suddenly attempted to bury her with earth flying out of his fist. A boy with light brown hair promptly screamed something about how that was his girl friend, same time Kai screamed about how attacking his sister is the last thing that anyone wants to do. Kai then shot fire out of his fist at the first boy, while the second boy shot lightning out of his fist. A full out brawl broke out as they fought amongst each other. A few minutes later, another boy, this one blonde, came in closely followed by Lloyd. Freezing, they stared at the others for ten seconds before the new boy lunged forward, ice shooting out of his fist as he tried to freeze Kai, who promptly melted the ice. Wu took a step backwards, alarm flashing through him about how the lost elemental masters were behaving. Lloyd suddenly caught his eye; the teen went wide eyed, right before he used the green ninja's power to make a small explosion right above the fighting elemental masters.

"Guys! Break it up already! Uncle and, argh, Dareth, are in the room with us. That and Nindroid, I thought we're comin' to tell everyone that lunch is ready?" Lloyd glared at the fellow blonde boy.

" _Nindroid?!_ " Dareth yelped, staring at the master of ice.

"Yes, it is a nickname. My real name is Zane. I believe Kai told you about Falcon, would you like to meet him?" Zane introduced himself.

"Hold up, you all know our names, but we only know Kai, you wouldn't mind introducing yourselves?" Wu interrupted, wondering vaguely how this would go.

"Sure. Cole, master of earth and dance, leader of the bandits, and the black bandit. Code name, Twinkle Toes." Cole pointed to himself proudly.

"Nya, master of water and mechanics, samurai bandit. Code name, Samurai X." The only girl in the group introduced herself.

"Zane, master of ice and chef, white bandit. Code name, Nindroid. Do to the fact I am an android ninja protector that is older than the so-called nindroids that the overlord uses." Zane reintroduced himself.

"Jay, master of lighting and inventions, blue bandit. Code name, Mouth of Lighting. My friends seem to think that I don't shut up or something. Completely crazy right?! Say! Have I ever told you about that time I…" Jay began to ramble, unaware of the eye rolls everyone was giving him.

"Kai, master of fire and Nya's big brother, red bandit. Code name, Hothead. I have a tenancy to be a smidgen impatient and easily can come off as hotheaded." Kai reintroduced himself.

"Lloyd, green ninja and umm, student, I guess, green bandit. Code name, Kid. Can we change my name puh-lease?" Lloyd begged his friends.

"Nope, not till you're not a kid anymore." Cole ruffled Lloyd's hair.

"These are your friends Lloyd!?" Dareth exclaimed, gawking at the now extremely friendly with each other elemental masters, who were trying to kill each other off just moments before.

"Yep. Sorry you had to meet them when we're all stress out… it's usually all of us against Cole." Lloyd blushed with embarrassment.

"Now that you're up, we can plan on how to save the rest of the rebellion without revealing Kid 'cause he is not ready to face off the overlord." Kai clapped his hands together.

"We can do this over the feast I have made, with Lloyd's assistance, for lunch." Zane piped up.

Immediately, all of the friends got excited, squealing as if someone just told them that both their birthdays and Christmas came early this year. Bolting they lead the way to the dining room, which was connected to the kitchen and bridge.

~Dungeons, hours later~

Misako was in tears. There was still no sign of Wu, Dareth, or Lloyd. Even though a bewildered nindroid general had declared the hide out devoid of all life. Burying her head in her hands, she sniveled loudly as she leaned against Skylor. They had placed the women in different cells than the men, and the police-bots would shock them if they tried talking to any of the others. She was just about ready to label all things lost when Skylor suddenly stiffened. A minute later, Misako knew why.

"Halt! In the name of the law you are under arrest for breaking into and stealing from these places, Borg Industries, the military base, His evilness' private office, the…" Alarm shot through her as she realized that the police-bot was listing everywhere that the bandits had robbed.

"Hey! Have you ever heard of the element of surprise?" _Kai's_ voice rang out through the dungeon.

Immediately, all rebels shot their heads up to stare at…the red bandit. His hands were placed on his hips, his eyes smirking at the bots. A second later, Dareth dropped down on top of them, completely destroying the confused bots. Groaning, he rolled over as he pushed off of the new pile of scrap metal.

"Why couldn't Wu jump down again?" Dareth muttered, rubbing his back.

"You do know you're younger than him. And someone has to keep Kid from doing anything stupid, and by stupid I mean attempt to attack the Overlord when he is not ready to fulfill the prophecy yet." The red bandit responded, sounding suspiciously like Kai.

"Uh, Kai, you lost me once you started using bandit lingo. That, and what happened to waiting for your fellow bandit, I forget his name, to shut down the power since we're dealing with electric locks." Dareth folded his arms across his chest, glaring at his companion.

"Mouth of Lighting," Kai sighed as he noticed Dareth's confused look, " _Jay_ , has already unlocked the cell doors." Kai yanked open the cell door that Neuro was behind to prove his point., "Did you even pay attention to the introductions?" Kai grumped the last part.

"Yes. No." Dareth scratched the back of his head, "You started throwing in who was which elemental master, different bandits, code names, real names. Some of you even included explanations to why your code names were certain things. Pretty sure you guys confused Wu with all that!" Dareth threw his hands in the air out of frustration.

"Ok…you do know that Wu asked us to help him out with our names, right?" Kai pulled his hat and kerchief off so that they could see his face.

"Umm, no. How about we get everyone out of here." Dareth shifted, clearly uncomfortable with being inside the dungeons.

"Wait, you know the bandits…what elemental masters?!" Skylor was relieved to see that her date was not working for the overlord.

"Let's see, there's ice, lighting, earth, fire, the green ninja, and water. We actually found that last one when she tried drowning me…great times, one of my best memories." Kai cheerfully announced as he started opening the cell doors.

"How is that a great time?" Garmadon asked as he walked out of his cell.

"How often does one find out that their only living relative is an elemental master? Not that often." Kai cheerfully announced as he skipped off.

"Wait, your _RELATIVE_ tried drowning you?!" Misako found her voice now that she was back with Garmadon.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Lloyd would know what was going on…seeing has these are Lloyd's friends we're talking about." Dareth attempted to calm Misako down, and completely failed.

Misako lounged forward, ready to shake Dareth and scream some more. Luckily, Dareth noticed and bolted after Kai. The rebellion quickly followed them. After they had gone upstairs, and down a large hallway, a falcon suddenly appeared, frantically flapping its wings.

"Kai! Ain't that Nindroid's pet, up ahead?!" Dareth called out to Kai.

Kai looked up to stare at the bird, concern flashing in his eyes. "Something's wrong. One of the others must be in trouble, or else Falcon won't be here."

"Uh…who's in trouble? And why can't I sense the bird's mind?" Neuro asked nervously, unsure on what to think that Kai apparently knew, and was friends with, someone named Nindroid.

"Last I check robots don't have minds. And he is telling us who it is right now…" Kai broke off as the bird did what could only be some kind of complicated dance, "Samurai X!" Kai gasped suddenly before breaking off at a run.

"Dareth, do you know who Samurai X is?" Mr. Borg prodded.

"That one is easy. That would be the code name for the only female in the group. Her first name is Nya, and I think she's related to Kai in a way, not sure." Dareth shrugged, confusion evident on his face.

"Related to Kai? But, he said that he only has one living relative…the master of water." Misako recalled the information Kai gave them earlier.

After looking at each other for five seconds, they ran after him. Falcon quickly followed suit, and took the lead, taking them to where the other bandits were cornered by nindroids and police-bots. With an angry yell, Kai threw a fireball at the nearest robot. The elemental masters started in surprise before springing into action, fighting off the evil robots. The bandits looked at each other for a split second before joining in, using the rest of the lost elements. Unfortunately, that made the rebels freeze in shock, minus Dareth. Super unfortunately for the bots and droids, the green bandit and Wu showed up right then.

"Lloyd, get back here! We all agreed you would not help with the rescue mission!" Wu screeched loudly.

"THEY TOOK DADDY!" Lloyd then used the green ninja powers to blow up all the nindroids and police-bots.

While a shocked Garmadon and Misako gawked at their son, Kai and his friends turned on Lloyd.

"Kid! You didn't leave any imposter-droids for us!" Kai yelled, the others quickly agreeing.

"Again with the bandit lingo! Honestly do you guys ever talk normally around each other!? And why is, I forget his name, the one in white, staring at P.I.X.A.L?" Dareth broke off as he noticed the young bandit staring wide eyed at the android.

"P.I.X.A.L? A beautiful name, for a beautiful lady." He murmured softly, as he pressed his lips onto the back of her hand.

"I am a robot, not a person." P.I.X.A.L. responded to the sudden display of charm directed at her.

"All the more reason you are gorgeous." He bowed to her.

"Zane…please tell me that you were programmed to fall in love, cause your acting like Kai." The blue bandit pulled his hat and kerchief off.

"I…umm…do not know if Father had programmed me to do that for sure. However, it does make sense for him to that, seeing has he wanted me to be as realistic as possible." Zane shifted slightly as he scratched his head.

"KAI, I CAN'T BREATHE!" A female voice suddenly screeched.

Whipping around, all eyes landed on Kai who was squeezing the samurai bandit to death. Wu stifled a laugh as he watched this interaction. Garmadon took this opportunity to sneak up behind his brother and hug him tightly.

"Garmadon! Ok, I'm beginning to see why Nya is soo annoyed about having an older brother, GET OFF ME!" Wu yelped as he wiggled out of his brother's arms.

"Who is Nya?" Misako asked, eyebrow arched.

"I'm Nya!" The samurai bandit whipped her mask off once she wiggled free.

"Bandits! Introduce yourselves. Just not the same way we did with Wu and Dareth." The black bandit announced as he pulled his hat and kerchief off, "Cole Brookstone, master of earth."

"Jay Walker, master of lighting." The blue bandit announced.

"Nya Smith, master of water." Nya tapped her bracelet.

"Kai Smith, master of fire." Kai ran his hand through his hair.

"Zane Julian, master of ice." Zane whipped his hat and kerchief off, revealing his snow white stiff hair.

"Lloyd Garmadon, green ninja." Lloyd pulled off his hat and kerchief, shoving them into his pockets.

"LLOYD!" Garmadon and Misako both screeched.

"Really? No Kai? You guys know him too!" Lloyd whined at his parents.

"He's not our _son_!" They hissed in perfect unison.

"So? The only thing my friends will let me do, is tell them which businesses are rebel owned. And where you guys are wishing you could strike, but don't have the man power to do it yourselves." Lloyd rolled his eyes.

Just then the ground rumbled, the lights flickered on and off, and something moved down the hall…

"The overlord. Lloyd! Get out of here!" Kai yelled as horror began to spread across his face.

"GREEN NINJA! YOU HAVE FINALLY DECIDED TO SHOW YOURSELF TO ME! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL! IF YOU WIN, I WILL LET YOUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS GO! IF I WIN, YOU WILL LEAVE NINJAGO FOREVER!" The Overlord roared he reared into view.

"I..I…" Lloyd stuttered as he stared at the large thing.

"Lloyd! Don't do it! He doesn't have us! _You_ do! Go! Save yourself!" Cole yelled as he slipped into a fighting stance.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" The Overlord bellowed before he cast a spell, trapping them in large cages, except for Lloyd.

"No! Daddy!" Lloyd screamed loudly, terror surging through him, making him lose control of his powers.

A loud explosion erupted from Lloyd, debris rammed into the wall and ceiling, causing dust to fall down on top of them. Lurching forward, Lloyd tackled the Overlord. They were quickly lost in the dust, flashes of Lloyd's power only being the sign that the battle was still going on. Suddenly, there was an extra big flash, followed by an even bigger explosion. The cages fell away releasing the rebels and the not-so-lost elemental masters. Breaking at a sprint, Kai and his friends tore off into the settling dust yelling out Lloyd's name, and the nickname they gave all those years ago.

"Kai! Slow down!" Wu yelled out to the master of fire.

"No! It's my fault! If I never teased him about going on a rampage if anything happened to Garmadon…" Kai pressed his fingers underneath his eyes to prevent tears from spilling out.

"Umm, guys? How do I get down from here!?" Lloyd's voice called out suddenly.

Startled everyone looked up to see that…Lloyd was sitting on a golden dragon, his outfit having changed to gold. Laughing, Garmadon held his arms out to his son, who immediately jumped down, the dragon disappeared, into his arms. Lloyd muttered something into his father's shoulder.

"Sorry, Lloyd what was that?" Garmadon asked as he pulled his son away from him.

"I did it. He's gone. The overlord is no more." Lloyd's voice was soft as he looked up at his father.

Silence fell as everyone absorbed what it was that Lloyd had just said. As it sank in, a great cheer rose up amongst them. Everyone who could blasted their powers into the air in celebration.

"And that is the story of how I knew your grandfather was the one for me." An elderly woman with gray hair announced as she finished knitting her bright red scarf.

A small girl sitting across from, one with Skylor's bright orange hair scoffed loudly, "I don't think any of that is true Grandma. The overlord and elemental masters? Where did you come up with such things? Look, its stop raining…so I'll go on outside and mess with my hover bike. I have some new updates I want to add to it." The girl jumped up and pretty much ran outside.

"A.J. Borg, you take after your great uncle." The elderly lady shook her head at her granddaughter.

A sigh escaped her as she eased way out of her chair. Walking over to the calendar, she lifted it up to look at a wedding picture, one of Skylor and Kai as the happy couple, their friends and family crowding in to fit. Chuckling to herself, she dropped the calendar to show the year... 2077.

"A lot can happen in sixty years, huh Kai?" Skylor whispered has she pressed her finger against the calendars' picture of the legendary red ninja.

"Grandma! Come check me out!" A.J. screeched from outside.

"Jay! I swear she is your granddaughter! And I'll prove one of these days!" Skylor growled as she hurried to make sure that the young one didn't hurt herself.

After all, she was the granddaughter of the masters of amber and fire…

 **A/N: Done! Yes, the whole thing was Skylor telling the story to her and Kai's granddaughter, Amber Junior 'A.J.' Borg. I am going out on a limb and presuming that Mr. Borg had children, one of which married Kai's daughter.**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy this story while it lasted. I** _ **might**_ **do a collection of one-shots in this universe, might not. Depends really.**

 **SkyTalon signing off!**


End file.
